


Origins

by abberwocky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Origin Story, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, let the suffering begin, why do i write these babies suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: A collection of shorts based on a tumblr post I made about wanting to learn our characters' backstories. If you have any requests for other characters, please let me know in the comments :)Post can be foundhere.





	1. Angela

**Author's Note:**

> Give me Angela Ziegler losing her parents in the face of war and deciding there is still good in humanity by training to become a doctor.

“I look at the devastation that has befallen our country and the world, and I am reminded of something my father once said to me: ‘Look for the helpers’. No matter how much tragedy strikes, there will always be people who help. My parents were the biggest helpers I knew; my mother a nurse, my father a diplomat. They both dedicated themselves to bettering the lives of others and I feel both honoured and humbled to have been raised by such selfless people.

“Since my parents’ passing many people have comforted me, scorning ‘the evil people’ that took them from me. And while I am very grateful for all your thoughts and prayers, I must disagree on one thing: the people involved in their deaths were not evil. The only evil that took my mother and father was war. Some may think me naïve, but I truly believe that there is still good in the world, and it outweighs the evil. _We_ are the good in this world. _We_ are the helpers. My parents knew that, and as their daughter I will continue their legacy.”


	2. Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me a young Hanzo Shimada being told by the clan elders that he must kill his own brother, and the heartbreak as he stands over Genji’s lifeless body.

_“If he will not cooperate, then he must be removed. As Master of the Shimada Clan, the burden falls to you, Young Master.”_

_“He can be taught.”_

_“No. The boy is beyond help. He is”-_

_“Insolent.”_

_“Immature.”_

_“Boisterous.”_

But he was none of those things. Not anymore. He looked so small now; a sparrow with broken wings.


	3. Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me Genji Shimada’s thirst for revenge as he wipes out the entire clan that rejected him, all while he is struggling to accept his new body.

_“Insolent.”_

_“Immature.”_

_“Boisterous.”_

The words cut at him with every shuriken thrown, every motion of his blade. And yet, it was never enough. Even after the last of the Shimada elders had fallen at his feet, Genji Shimada still felt like an outcast. And soon enough, new words began to haunt him.

_“Ugly.”_

_“Freak.”_

_“Disgusting.”_

His mission was complete; he had no place here, not anymore. As he made his way into the night, Genji wondered if he would ever belong again.


	4. Zenyatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me Zenyatta taking Genji under his wing and teaching him to love himself again.

“Even here I feel an outcast. What makes you think you can change that?” The omnic monk simply sat, his hands folded. His calm demeanour somehow made Genji all the more agitated. He balled his hands into fists, hot tears surfacing.  
“ _Kuso_ … You really think you can help me, omnic!?” he cried hoarsely. “I am beyond help!”

After a moment’s deliberation, Tekartha Zenyatta finally spoke.

“You are not beyond help, Genji Shimada. I sense there is still hope within you. However, I cannot change how you feel – only _you_ can do that.”

“Me? But how…?” The young ninja spoke in barely a whisper. A metal hand was extended towards him. Genji blinked, startled, the tears now rolling down his cheeks.

“I will guide you, my student. Allow me to show you the way of The Iris.”

Hesitantly, he took the monk’s hand. And for the first time in years, Genji felt a warmth inside him.


	5. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me Gabriel Reyes leading humanity to victory, fighting side by side with his best friend in the Omnic Crisis, only for him to be cast aside when Jack is given the role of Strike Commander.

“It is my honour and privilege to present this young man with the highest honour. Top of his class, showing exceptional bravery and a brilliant mind throughout the Crisis. Thanks to him, we are now safe. Without further ado, I am proud to present Jack Morrison: Strike Commander of Overwatch.”

Amidst thunderous applause the golden boy shakes the president’s hand and begins his speech, but the words fall deaf upon Gabriel’s ears. He desperately wants to be happy for his best friend, but an ugly creature eats away at him inside.

“ _Ever the shadow_ ,” it hisses.


	6. Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me seventeen year old Jesse McCree giving up all hope in a small jail cell on Route 66 when a stranger walks in and gives him another chance.

It wouldn’t be difficult. Sure, the filthy bedding wasn’t ideal, but rolled up tightly enough, it would do the trick. Jesse McCree gulped, his throat dry, as he began to tie the fabrics together.

A life of crime and deceit; countless heists, as many women as he wanted. All of it ended in the biggest deceit of all; left to rot in a cell by the ones he trusted most. It all seemed so irrelevant now. A wasted life.

His hands were trembling now as he fastened the sheets to the beam above. Finishing the final knot, Jesse took a shaky breath. God how he wished he had some alcohol – one last sweet sip to ease the inevitable. He mounted the wooden stool.

“Die now and those bastards win.”

Startled by the disembodied voice, the young outlaw lost his footing and crashed onto the floor. His eyes darted around the cell frantically, his heart ricocheting against his ribcage. Then the clunk of heavy boots drew his attention to the cell door; stood against the wall was a dark-skinned man, arms folded expectantly.

“Who the hell are you!?” Jesse barked.

“Your only ticket out of here,” the man stated coolly. “I’ll give you a choice: either rot in here, or come with me and make something of yourself.”

“Make somethin’ of myself, huh? You don’t know shit about me.”

“I know you’re damn good with a gun, and that’s all I need to know.” The stranger extended his hand through the bars.  
“The choice is yours, kid.”

Only an idiot would have said no. Jesse McCree was many things, but an idiot was not one of them. He grasped the other man’s hand firmly and shook it once.


	7. Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me Hana Song being thrown into stardom, then put on the frontline to fight for her country - all when she is nineteen.

“D.Va! Over here!”

“Just a quick question!”

“One photo!”

“D.Va!”

“D.Va!”

_“D.Va!”_

Blinded by the flashing lights, Hana screwed her eyes shut. The pulses of the cameras thundered against her eardrums, the frenzied voices becoming a white noise. Sweating fingers gripped at her hair. Suddenly she couldn’t breathe. The clicks were now gunfire, the voices now screams.

 _“Not here. Not now,”_ she prayed silently.

But it was futile. She was back. The war would never be over - not for Hana Song.


	8. Satya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me a young Satya Vaswani being plucked from the slums to become one of the best Architechs Vishkar has ever seen.

_“A better world.”_

That was the promise that had taken her away from her home. A promise she intended to keep.

_“A better world.”_

As she stepped up to take her title as Architech, the promise coursed through her mind, ringing louder than ever before.

_“A better world.”_

The promise blared over the speakers, followed by a wave of applause from the crowds of Rio de Janeiro.

_“A better world.”_

The promise could barely be heard over the magnitude of the explosion. Destruction and creation came hand in hand; this she must remember.

_“A better world.”_

As Satya Vaswani looked out at the crowd, all she could see was the girl. A once beautiful face, now imperfect. The promise still encircled her head, though now barely a whisper.


	9. Lúcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me Lúcio Correia dos Santos, international star, using his fame to rally together his fans and fight for the freedom of this world.

“Thousands of people flooded the streets of Rio de Janeiro on Saturday night, in a coup that can only be described as the biggest uprising the country has seen for decades.

“The leader of this revolution has been named as local musician Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Dos Santos is said to have broken into Vishkar and stolen thousands of dollars’ worth of technology, which he went on to use as a means of driving out the corporation from the city.

“Although dos Santos was not available for comment, he sent a clear message to the thousands that rallied behind him.”

_“They destroyed our homes, murdered our mayor and countless others in the process. These people do not want a better world for us, only for them. Well I say no more! Tonight, we reclaimed this city. Join me, and together we’ll free the world from Vishkar’s clutches! Together, we can and we will achieve peace and freedom for all! Who’s with me?”_


	10. Fareeha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me Fareeha Amari learning of her mother’s death and the grief that fills her as she beats herself up for drifting apart from the woman who raised her.

_“You’re lying.”_

_“I’m so sorry, Fareeha.”_

Fists like pistons, she pounds into the bag of sand.

_“Talon’s sniper… They were even faster.”_

_“No! I don’t believe it. My mother is the best sniper in the world!”_

Harder. Faster. Her knuckles are throbbing, but still she continues.

_“I know you haven’t always seen eye-to-eye, but”-_

_“STOP!”_

_“…she really loved you.”_

The brittle hook breaks and the punching bag skids across the room. Fareeha Amari looks down at her bloodied hands, now blotted with tears. She collapses to her knees, broken.


	11. Aleksandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me Aleksandra Zaryanova choosing to give up all prospects of becoming a world champion to fight for her country and protect her family.

“Aleksandra, please!” her coach begs. “We’ve worked so hard – the gold is within touching distance!”

“None of that matters now. My family needs me. My country needs me. I will do whatever it takes to ensure their future.”

“You are a fool to walk away from all of this!”

“No. The only fools are those who stand by and do nothing.”

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Aleksandra Zaryanova leaves the gym. She does not look back. She never will.


	12. Amélie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me a brainwashed Amélie Lacroix killing the love of her life in his sleep.

He looks so serene while he sleeps. She almost remembers the feeling it stirred within her. But now she feels nothing. She attaches the silencer. One shot is all she needs. A beautiful, quiet death.

_“Adieu, chéri.”_


	13. Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me the usually bright and bubbly Lena Oxton on the brink of losing all hope as she flits in and out of existence.

_“I assure you, Lena, we’re doing everything we can. We’re confident we’ll reach a breakthrough soon, we just need more time.”_

Empty words. Curled in a corner of her cell, Lena Oxton hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. Every day was the same; an array of scientists would inspect her through the glass, make notes and go away. Every week she was met with the same news.

As tears spilled from her eyes, she felt herself fading once again. With every pang of sadness, every ounce of hope lost, a little more of her seemed to fade away. Perhaps it would be better if she disappeared forever.

Her train of thought was jolted as the door opened – something that hadn’t happened in weeks. In stepped the last thing she expected: a bespectacled gorilla clad in a white armour. Just the sheer size of him was intimidating, but there was a warm kindness in his eyes.

“Lena, my name is Winston,” he said in a deep, friendly voice. “I believe I can help you.”

“That’s what they all say,” she mumbled.

Winston approached her and extended his hand. Lena looked up to see him smiling.

“A dear friend once said to me: ‘When you’ve hit rock bottom, the only way is up’. I haven’t given up on you, and neither should you.”

She nodded tearfully, taking his hand and standing up. There was still hope yet.


End file.
